Snuggles
by Azara-chan
Summary: Follow the story of Natsu and Lucy as they take missions together and FALL IN LOVE!


**Hey y'all! I've** **decided to make a Fairy Tail fanfiction series. This is my first ever fanfiction so pardon me if its bad! I hope y'all enjoy my fanfiction.**

Disclaimer: All property of Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

 **Chapter One**

* * *

Natsu P.O.V.

It was early morning and the light was shinning through the window causing the sleepy dragon slayer to leave his drowsy slumber. Natsu was definitely NOT ready to get up for the day due to the comfortable sleeping position he was in. Natsu repositioned his head until his head was comfortable on the soft pillow and he soon fell back asleep for another hour until...*BANG*

"NATSUUUUUU!" Lucy screamed as she kicked him off her bed. "Oww" he grumbled as the rubbed his head where it had hit the hard wood floor. "WHAT IN HELL WERE YOU DOING CUDDLING WITH ME!?" she yelled. "Well when I got in your bed last night you weren't there" Natsu replied. "WELL STOP SLEEPING IN MY BED!" she yelled.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Lucy angrily asked Natsu as he got up from off the ground. "Bacon and eggs...with extra bacon." he replied with his toothy smile. "Ok sounds good I suppose." Lucy laughed back in a response. Lucy walked to the kitchen and started to cook the food when she realized that Happy was not with them. "Hey, where's Happy?" she questioned Natsu. "He's with Wendy and Carla at the guild." he said as he walked over to the kitchen where Lucy was cooking. Ten minutes passed and the food was almost done. Natsu loved Lucy's cooking and couldn't help but to stair at the simmering bacon. Lucy pulled the last piece of bacon out of the pan and moved it over to the dish.

Natsu darted over to the table and hopped in one of the chairs earning a cute laugh from Lucy as she brought the food over to the table. Naturally, Natsu quickly scarfed down his food as Lucy began to eat. Ten minutes passed and Natsu was waiting for Lucy to finish her food. "I'm going to go get dressed for the guild." Lucy suddenly said. "Ok" he said in reply. Lucy got up from the table and headed back to her room, locking the door behind her.

Fifteen minutes later Lucy came out from her bedroom. She was dressed in her light pink tank top with her greenish-badge booty shorts. She had her keys and whip fastened to her dark brown belt and she had her hair loose. "You ready to go to the guild?" she asked with a bright smile. "Yep! Today is the day that I beat ice princess in a battle!" he yelled as he jumped up grabbing Lucy's hand and dragging her to the window. "I'm not jumping out the window and scaling the apartment building Natsu!" she shrieked. "What. Why not!" Natsu whimpered as he tugged her arm towards the window. "I'm going out the door. YOU can go out the window." Lucy implied as she got her hand out of his grasp and made her way out the door.

* * *

Lucy P.O.V.

They were soon at the guild where it was full of energy and laughter. Natsu ran over to the request board meeting up with Happy as Lucy sat down at the bar where there was a certain shape-shifting mage cleaning a glass cup. "Hi Mira." Lucy said as she sat down in the bar stool. "Hi Lucy! Hows your day been?" Mira asked with a bright expression. "Tiring, I woke up unexpectedly cuddling with Natsu again." Lucy replied not knowing what she had just said until the words were fully out of her mouth. Lucy froze _OH CRAP!_ she thought to herself. Mira froze and with her mouth falling wide open, squealing and jumping up and down as she dropped the glass cup causing it to shatter

"YOU CUDDLED WITH NA-"

"SHHHHHHHH" Lucy screamed as she cut off Mira.

The whole guild was now starring at Lucy and Mira. Lucy could feel here face getting bright red. "Mira! Be quiet!" Lucy said as the waved her arms in panic. Natsu and Happy walked over to the bar and showed a flyer to Mira. "We'd like this one Mira" Natsu said. Mira glanced at Lucy, then Natsu, then back at Lucy. Mira was about to open her mouth to ask a question until Lucy cleared her throat, giving Mira a death stair. Mira looked back at Natsu and gladly took the flyer out of his hand and wrote down the information for the requested mission in the mission book. "What is the mission this time Natsu?" Lucy questioned. "We have to remove some wild and angry Primeape from a village." Natsu said as he turned to Lucy. "The mayor of the town has supplied you with three train tickets in order to get to the town." Mira said as she pulled the tickets out of the book and handed them to Lucy. "WE HAVE TO GO BY TRAIN!" Natsu whimpered as Mira handed the tickets to Lucy. "Oh hush, its only for four hours." Lucy exclaimed. "FOUR HOURS!?" Natsu screamed. "Come on" Lucy said as she pulled Natsu by his arm, Happy following close behind them. _Goodness that was close!_

* * *

Natsu P.O.V.

Soon after they left the guild they got to the train station. There was no other place that could make Natsu feel so weak. "I feel sick already!" he said, his hand covering his mouth as his face turned green "I'm so not getting on that death on wheels". "Oh yes you are!" Lucy said in a determined tone "I seriously need the money for rent'." *Sigh* Fiiinne" Natsu grumbled as he proceeded to walk forward. "YAY! Thank you Natsu!" Lucy yelled in excitement. "He liiiiikkkkesss her" Happy said in a taunting voice. "Oh shut up you stupid cat." Lucy said as she glared at the flying blue cat.

Lucy, Happy, and Natsu all get on the train where they are granted their own sectioned off room on the train. The room had cushioned benches on both sides of the room. On one side of the room, there was a small table that was resting up against the wall between the benches. On the other side of the room was the door, parallel from the table. Lucy had specifically requested the train assistant if their room could have a window for Natsu to look out of, so above the small table there was a window. "Wow! This is so nice!" Lucy said in amazement. "Yeah, well I heard that the buffet is even better!" Happy said "I'm going to go check it out!" He added as he flew away, shutting the door behind him.

The train soon started and Happy was still eating to his heart's desire. "I'm gonna be sick!" Natsu said as he sat down beside Lucy. "I'm sure you'll be fine." Lucy said in a reassuring voice as she pulled out a book from her bag. Natsu loved watching Lucy read books, she looked so captivated by them. Suddenly the train made a sharp right turn throwing Natsu's face into Lucy's lap. Lucy froze and her face turned bright shade of red. "GET OFF OF ME!" Lucy screeched as she kicked Natsu off of her.

A few minutes passed and Happy was STILL at the buffet. _How much can that damn cat eat!_ Natsu thought to himself. Everything was going good until the train made another sharp turn. Natsu nearly threw up on Lucy after that turn. "Natsu?" Lucy said as Natsu was looking out the window. "Yes Lucy?" Natsu answered back. "How long is this mission going to last?" Lucy questioned. "Three to four days..." Natsu said. "SAY WHAT NOW!?" Lucy yelled making Natsu jump.

* * *

 **YAY! :D**

 **I finished the first chapter in my fanfiction series! I hope y'all enjoyed! Please leave a like and comment what you think about my story so far! Thank you for reading my first chapter and I hope there's more to come! :D**

 **[January 31]**

 **I am sooo sorry for not posting! I finished Chapter 2 and altered Chapter 1 to my liking since I thought things were moving to fast, but then my laptop lost all my work so I had to go back and redo Chapter 1. Chapter 2 will hopefully be coming out soon. Sorry for the wait!**


End file.
